Twist in the Stars
by Silvergrass
Summary: starts in two for the road. sawyer ana. sun jin. with libby n hurley and jack n kate cameos.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer** i don't own Lost and i don't own A Golden Day

I found you and I lost you,

All on a gleaming day.

The day was filled with sunshine,

And the land was full of May.

-A Golden Day, Paul Laurence Dunbar

* * *

She wanted my gun and to Hell if I'd let her get it. 

"Why don't you give me that one, right there?"

"I ain't gonna give me you nothin'. We've been through this Lucy."

Whoosh

And … missed me, I didn't let her knuckles hit their mark this time round. I was sick of her fists. I had the rare honour of watching the amusing spectacle of a stumbling Ana Lucia. She regained her balance and faced me, ready to get back at me. I lunged over at her and we landed with a whump. When she tried to reach around me for the weapon, I locked her hands in place above her head.

"Get-up," she said, her eyes never faltered from mine.

"Or what?"

She didn't answer, but tried to leap up using her leg, with her hip as the centre of gravity. It wasn't working, but I think a few bruises just sprung to life on my thigh. Not nice. I placed a hand upon the side of her jeans to stop her. That was when she slightly but noticeably jerked away from my touch. I instinctively lifted some of my weight off her and she looked away to one side. What's up with her? When she spoke, she was resigned and sounded tired even.

"You can get off now… keep your gun."

I had nothing to say, we both stood up, and I was still protective of my precious weapon, yet felt a newfound sense of …feeling for Ana.

You okay? I wanted to ask her, her face had lost its usual colour, whether it was determination, fire, anger, whatever. None of those were there.

"Why did you want it anyway?"

She shook her head slightly and was already walking away when she turned to me and calmly said, "I don't want anything to do with it anymore, and that's what matters now, okay?"

"yeah…"

* * *

I went off to the beach, leaving Sawyer behind. I think he's still rooted to the spot. I could even feel the heat of his eyes on my back. 

I fiddled with a bandage and my head wound, courtesy of the guy in the hatch, when Libby had to approach me and snapped me out of my reverie.

"…whaaat happened?"

I wanted to ignore her, ignore the world actually. I shook my head, dismissing her anxiety. At any other time, she would not have been satisfied. But now she was, cos…

"Hurley and I have a date, I was wondering if we could use your spare blanket, I don't want to walk all the way to the hatch and back again."

"It's all yours."

"Thanks," she smiled and I watched her make her way down to the shore.

* * *

Anyone near Sawyer's shelter was amused by the sight or rather, sound. He was making a racket in there. He must've been searching for something. All of a sudden the mini pantomime ceased. He smacked his head and sped off on high speed to the hatch. He'd left his novel there when it was his shift on the button. 

He barged into the living room and what he saw threw torrents of rain onto his world.

* * *

I found you and I lost you, 

All on a gleaming day.

* * *

i think this might not be the final version of this chapter, but i just really felt like posting it. but theres defn gonna be more, not a lot more, but some. 


	2. Chapter 2

For the shortest moment, he was as still as stone.

The armoury door was open, no sign of Henry.

From Sawyer's line of sight, he could see someone was lying on the floor, unmoving. One look at the shoes and jeans, he knew it was her. He rushed over. Her eyes were open. Yet, her face was unreadable.

"Ana?"

No reaction

He walked over to her side and knelt down on one knee, "hey, Ana… Lucia…"

As he reached out to shake her, she finally turned her head towards him.

She frowned.

He looked her over, trying to find any signs of injury, there were none visible.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

She pushed herself into sitting position with Sawyer's help. Her still head lowered, she looked around the room.

"He was gone when I got here," her voice was still dreamy.

"What happened? Why were you on the floor."

"I was, thinking."

"Oh. I see," he said, not really knowing what to make of the situation.

Someone clattered through the doorway. Sun was carrying a bunch of clothing, her face poked out from the other side.

Ana and Sawyer were so quiet and lost in thought, Sun, who didn't hear or see them, stumbled over Sawyer's hand.

"Ahhh,"

"Whoa there Sunshine!"

All the clothes rose into the air, seemingly in slow motion and then started falling back down.

Ana started laughing and Sun turned around, amused. Sawyer, too was smiling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you were here," she said, and proceeded to pick up all the clothing items off the floor, couch and table. She paused as she stood, with the last piece of clothing in hand, her mind replaying what had happened…Ana and Sawyer were…on the floor..? "er, I'm just going to go wash these." She said and quickly made her way out.

Sawyer turned back to Ana with a smile, "whadya think that was all about?" he enquired.

"hmm," she pondered, eyes narrowed, head tilted to one side, one eyebrow lower than the other. She looked at his lips and up to his eyes.

He too, looked at her lips, her nose, eyes. Their faces now excruciatingly close, both tried to breathe slower. Her eyes were now just looking over his shoulder. Wow, nice forearm, she thought. and they brought their lips brushing past each other. And they kissed. Just like that. He was still half kneeling, leaning down to her, she had one knee up and her upper body was turned to his, arms hugging him.

* * *

At a happy picnic spot, Hurley and Libby were laughing. He munched on a piece of cheese and she was sipping from a glass of wine.

* * *

At the beach, near the water's ever-changing edge, Jack and Kate were seated on the sand, facing the ocean. Etched in the moistened golden sand were two ethereal swans.

* * *

Sun and Jin were in the hatch to retrieve the washing, and saw the couple asleep on the couch, Ana's head resting on Sawyer's lap. He had one hand over her chest, the other limp near her head. Ana cradled a book with one hand over her stomach.

Coming back out with the washing, they smiled and chuckled, and Sun whispered something in Korean. She started running and he caught up with her at their tent.

"After we fold these up," she cautioned him.

"Won't take long," he smiled, watching her pack the clothes into neat piles.

* * *

"The day was filled with sunshine,

And the land was full of May."


End file.
